Nightlife
by KawaiiYasha
Summary: Shuchan become sex for hire...when Hiro can't convince him to change his lifestyle he turns to Yuki for help.Slow moving at first but will get better! :D
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: So I don't own Gravi so sue me!

Hey everyone it me again! Yes I know it's been a long while and I didn't finish my other story but…I will promise. I already have the other chapters for it but I really didn't like them so I didn't post them…but I will also please excuse any grammar errors I'm the worst speller there is so… anyways I really like this story all my characters are out of characters but isn't that what a fic suppose to be manipulating characters to fit them as you see best so that a warning extreme OOC-ness. Ok now on to the story…but first off thanks to all the people who review my other stories and a new chappy will be up after regents. Now, on to my story.

Shuichi walked down the desolate streets wondering if anything is going to happen tonight. It's been two days since Shu seen any action and his ass was on the line. If he didn't do something tonight he might as well…his thought was cut short by the honking of a horn.

Yes some action

A rough voice spoke.

"What's your price?"

"How much are you willing to pay?"

Shuichi wore a big smile on his face for a job well done. He snuggled up to the pillow thankful for another night to be alive. He ran his fingers through his hair and stared up at the ceiling.

"I need to get back out there. I don't have nearly enough money."

Shu let out a sigh of anger. He strolled into the bathroom and took a shower.

"That felt soooo good."

Shuichi rubbed a towel through his blonde hair. He looked at the bed and wished he could stay.

"Time to go back to work."

Shuichi walked down another street, which was all so familiar.

"It's getting cold."

He decided to lean against a streetlight post hoping to get some more action. A black car pulled up next to him. Shu walked over and sat in the passenger seat. The driver locked the doors.

"I've finally found you Shu."

"Shit let me out of the fucking car now."

"I'm sorry I can't do that."

Shuichi pulled at the door handle.

"That's not going to work. After your last littler charade I had the lock installed inside the car doors. That means only I can open the doors."

Shuichi glared at the red haired man.

"Fuck you Hiro. Let me out of this fucking car now."

"No"

Hiro gripped the steering wheel and then stopped the car.

"Shu I'm tired of this shit. I'm really worried about you. You shouldn't be out here doing this..."

"And who the fuck are you...who are you to tell me what to do with my life."

Hiro grabbed Shuichi chin so they could face each other eye to eye.

"Shu I'm worried about you! Please won't you just..."

"Just what?" and live with me."

"Fuck you Hiro."

"Ok, then how much?"

Shu's eyes open in shock.

"How much Shuichi, that what you are right, a cheap little prostitute. So how much?"

Shuichi pulled away and stared out of the window.

"How much you're willing to pay?

"Three Hundred"

"Five" 

"Ok five hundred a day."

"No this is just for this one night."

"Seven hundred a day."

"No Hiro"

"Then what Shuichi? Why are you doing this? If its not the money, then why?"

"Let me out the fucking car."

"Not until you tell me why."

Shu mumbled, "You wouldn't understand."

"Then make me understand." 

Hiro pulled up to his house and drove into the garage. He made sure the garage door closed all the way before he unlocked the car doors. Shu rushed out the door and looked around for an escape.

"You're not leaving out of here...at least not tonight."

Hiro slammed the door of his car. He unlocked the door that led into the house.

"Everything in here is locked by a key. So don't even think about it." 

Shuichi heavily glared at Hiro as he followed him into the house. 

"Have you eating?"

Shuichi ran a hand through his hair.

"Let just do this so I could get my money."

"Have you eating?"

Shuichi held his head down.

"No" 

"First you eat then we'll take care of 'business'. So what will it be?" 

Shuichi pinned Hiro against the counter.

"Cut the fucking crap. Fuck me and give me my money."

Hiro face became red with anger. He hit Shuichi across his face.

"Stop acting like a fucking whore and tell me what you want to eat!" 

Shuichi eyes began to tear. He held the bruise the was forming on his face.   
_  
__He hit me...he fucking hit me?_

Shuichi ran to the door and pulled at the handle.

"I told you that everything is locked up...so you can't get out." Hiro yelled from the kitchen.

"Fuck you."

Hiro walked over to Shuichi.

"I'm sorry."

Hiro looked deep into Shu eyes.

"Please come and eat."

Shuichi kissed Hiro. He pushed Shu away from him.

"Not now come and eat first."

Hiro places a small bowl in front of Shuichi.

"It's not much but it should hold you over for the night."

Shuichi stared at the plate.

"Thanks" he mumbled under his breath.

"No problem at all -- so when was the last time you eating?"

Shu looked up from his bowl. He saw the genuine look of worry on his best friend face.

"Its only been two days."

"Why haven't you come to me?"

"You'll wouldn't understand."

"Will you stop saying that," Hiro stood up. "Why won't I understand?"

"Because...because you just won't."

Hiro walked over to Shu and cupped his chin.

"Why won't I?"

Hiro ran his hand up Shuichi jaw line and through his hair.

"Blonde doesn't suit you."

"It gets more costumers--people prefer blondes."

"So--Why Shu? Why are you living like this?"

"You won't understand!"

"No its not that, is it?" Hiro pulled Shu's face to view his "You just don't why your doing it yourself, do you?"

Shuichi face became red and Hiro pulled back.

"You don't, do you?"

Shuichi held his head down.

"Go to sleep...I cook for you in the morning...you do remember where the guest room is right." Hiro reached into his pocket. "Five hundred right." he placed the money on the table in front of Shu. "Hope to see you tomorrow."

"I can't take your money."

Hiro turned around and let his hair slide gently from his face.

"No go ahead and take it. Think of it a payment for that kiss."

Shuichi got up and walked over to Hiro. He wrapped his arms around Hiro's neck. He planted small kisses along his neck.

"I don't accept payment unless I do my job."

Hiro pulled Shu's body against his.

"Go to sleep tonight. You can complete your 'services' tomorrow. I'll pay you again ok."

Hiro suddenly pushed Shuichi far away from him. "Now go to sleep." 

Hiro walked upstairs to his room. "You'll know where to find me if you need me."

Whooo that took a lot. (pants). But anywayz I hope you enjoyed my first chapter of nightlife. And chapter 2 is on its way. But I no this chapter is not that good the transitions are horrible but I probably….no I will do better next time. But even though it full of mistakes and the transitions are horrible please review. Pretty please. I won't update until there's at least 12 reviews.

(evil laughter) No that wouldn't fair….review anyways.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravi so....anywayz

Hey everyone, how are we today? Anywayz thanks for the reviews. I was just kidding when I said that I wasn't going to update unless I get 12 review...JUST KIDDING...sorry if I was being rude. Bows humbly Anywayz this chapter is a total 180 from the last chapter...this was done in a rush because I wanted to get it out before I take my Regents and Midterm so forgive me for not keeping my promise. Bows again It full of errors and the transition are just as bad as ever and it not very descriptive, it just like my other chappy-- one big dialogue. But like I said its a total 180... it full of flashbacks and unanswered questions...(evil laughter)...so sit back and read and  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW... this chapter picks up EXACTLY where the last let off...now on to my story...

Oh yeah inner thought are in italic Flashback are underline if it shows up...

Nightlife: Chapter 2

"I think I'll watch T.V. for a while,"

Shuichi look up at Hiro. His face was so full of innocence as he let out a big smile.

"Thank you for everything Hiro."

Hiro was surprise. Where did this sudden burst of heavenly angelicness come from?

"Just make sure you get some sleep."

"I will." 

Hiro continued his trip up to his bedroom.

"Maybe I should change my hair color."

Shu grabbed the remote and flicked on the TV  
_  
When was the last time I watched TV?_

Flashback

"Will you stop!" Shuichi barely let out, choking on his laughter.

"No, I love it when you laugh. It completely turns my day around." 

"But you don't have to tick--" Shuichi words were cut short by a gentle kiss placed on his lips.

"I love it even more when you blush like that." 

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

_That's right, I was with him...in his arms._

Shu began to cry silently to himself.

_Why did you have leave me like that? Didn't you see that I loved you even more than my own life?_

Shuichi brought his knees up to his chest.

_I loved you so much...you didn't have to just leave me like that, you selfish bastard..._

Shu curled out of his little ball and turned off the TV

_but I'll always love you...no one can take you place in my heart._

He wiped at now dry tears on his cheek and stood up.

"Now I ready to go to sleep."   
****

Shuichi lay in the king sized bed of the guestroom unable to fall asleep. He rolled over and caressed the area next to him.

Flashback 

"You are so beautiful," he said as he fiddled in Shuichi's hair. "I'm so lucky to have you in my life. Shu...I love you."

"Awww I love you too."

"Be quiet, I was being serious," the man wrapped his arm around Shu waist "get over here."

Shuichi snuggled closer to him. The man continued to mess in Shuichi hair.

"Will you stop it!"

"No."

The man completely messed up Shuichi hair. Shu glared at him.

"I'm sorry it your pink hair. It makes you look so exotic. I just can't help messing with it."

He ran his fingers through Shu's pink locks and look deep into his eyes.

"Together..." 

"Forever." Shuichi finished as he fell asleep in his lover arms. 

"Yeah...forever." Shuichi began to sobs.

Hiro sat in front of the door of the guest bedroom.

_When are you going to come and talk to me?_

Hiro took a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it up. He inhaled deeply, taking in every once of relief it offered.

"You shouldn't smoke. You might die." Shuichi said as he pulled the cancer stick out of his friend mouth.

"Why aren't you sleep?" Shu asked.

"I had to use the bathroom."

"So you decide to take a piss in front my door?"

Shuichi stared at the cigarette in his hand. He started to bring it up to his lips. Hiro stood up and snatched if from his friend hand before it touched his lips.

"What about that stuff about dying?" 

Shu turned and look languidly at Hiro.  
  
"Isn't it a little late for that?"

"And what is that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing...just forget it."   
  
"Are you even tired at all?"

"Not really."

"Care to do something?"  
  
Shuichi glance over at Hiro once again.

"Like what?

"Come on."

Hiro led Shuichi to the balcony of his house. 

"Shu...just look at the moon." Hiro looked up in admiration.

"It looks so...so...beautiful."

Tears started to fall from Shuichi eyes.

"Shu what's wrong?"

Flashback

"Baby, you look so good in the moonlight."

"Your just saying that."

The man stood back to get a full view of his beloved basking in the moonlight.

"No, your really do look good...heavenly...like an angel."

He began to close the space in between them.

"Baby I love you."

The man wrapped his arms around Shuichi waist.

"I love you so much...I'll do anything for you" Shuichi said as he got lost in his lover eyes.

He kissed Shuichi deep and passionately. He began to run his hand up and down Shu's back and kissed him on his neck. He gently began to lay Shuichi down.

"I'm going to make you scream so loud."

"Oh really?" Shuichi let out with a giggle.

The man unbuttoned Shuichi's pants. 

"Really."   
**  
**  
"Shuichi what's wrong?"

Hiro was standing in front of Shuichi with his hands on his friend shoulders'

"Nothing" 

"Your crying..."

"So?"

Hiro removed his hands from Shu shoulders and paced over to the other side of the balcony. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes.

"You're going to die." Shuichi yelled slightly from the other side of the balcony.

Hiro slammed the pack down on the table adjacent to him and let out a sigh of anger and frustration. Shuichi slowly strolled over to Hiro.

"Earlier...I was just think about something." Shu took a seat next Hiro. 

"It kind of Just came to mind when I saw the moon like that."

_Here my chance._

"What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing important." 

_Shit...Shuichi when are you going to start talking. Maybe if I pry a little bit more._

"So why the tears?" 

Hiro looked over at Shu.

"If it wasn't important why were you crying?"

Shu looked over at Hiro, ready to say something. He began to lean in closer and look deeply in his friends' eyes. Shuichi closed his eyes, let out a heavy sigh and pulled back.

"You wouldn't understand." Shu said as he left his seat.

"As always." Hiro said sarcastically and watch as Shu left.

"Where are you going?"

"To bed."   
**  
**

OK People that all for this chapter I know Shuichi personality change drastically but I assure you he will be back to his full bitchy self in the next chapter. I just wanted to get some info in about Shuichi past...Thanks to those who reviewed and will review and my next chapter will be put up after my regents. Everyone pray that I pass. Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Hey everyone, how are we? Sorry for the long update but there was some issues that had me a little down and out of the mood for writing but with the encouragement of people and the constant attack of Clari-chan I was able not to finish one chapter but two yeah. Thanks to all the people who waited this long for me. And now on to my story...but before that if you get confused I am very sorry. I will try to explain something's at the end of the chapter but if you have any questions just put them in your reviews or you can Instant Message or E-mail on AOL at Dee Sweety and on Yahoo at Shorty14003. And you know what else clears throat

MISS CLARI-CHAN YOU ARE ALWAYS, ALWAYS TELLING ME TO UPDATE, UPDATE WHERE ARE YOUR UPDATES? RIGHT PEOPLE. NOW EVERYONE ANNOY CLARI-CHAN UNTIL SHE UPDATES. FILL HER E-MAIL BOX UP AND IM HER UNTIL SHE GOES CRAZY LOL

Ok now on to my story really...

"Shit my fucking head hurts." Shu said as he rubbed the temple of his forehead

I don't even remember when was the last time I cried.

Shuichi sat up in the bed and squinted at the light that permeated the room. He began to stand and lazily walked over to the door. When he final gained full focus of his eyes he noticed a note pinned to the door.

**_Shuichi went to the store to get some stuff to eat for breakfast.  
Be back soon. Left some clothes for you to change into._**

Hiro 

**_  
_**  
Shu pulled the note off the door and crumble it up in his hands. He mumbled something about Hiro as he pulled at the handle of the door. 

_What the Fuck?_

Shuichi began to pull at the handle of the door frantically.

_He fucking locked me in!_

Shuichi couldn't believe Hiro actually locked him in the room. It surprised him that his friend had lost so much trust in him. 

_Fuck this._

Shuichi walked over to the window and opened it.

_You ain't going to keep me locked up like I some fucking dog._

Shuichi looked out of the window only to realize that he was on the second floor. This didn't matter. Shuichi made his way out of the window. As he stood on the ledge he began to think about the action he was going to commit.

_It's now or never._

Shuichi closed his eyes and took the plunge.

"Fucking Shit." Shu exclaimed loudly.

The fall caused more pain to his little body then expected. He began to stumble his way up to he feet and winced at the pain he felt on his ankle as all of his weight was applied to it.

"Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit."

Shu began to limp his way out of the yard and on to the street that are his home.

"Eleven Hundred, Twelve Hundred." Shuichi counted his money as he sat in a small diner. He thought it would be safer to stay inside since Hiro was sure to be searching for him.

"Well, are you gonna order something or not?"

"No...not yet."

"Listen kid...if you don't order nothing you gonna have to get out of here." 

Shu glared up at the stumpy looking lady.

"Fine." 

He got up from the table and stormed out of the dinner slamming the door.

_Why do people act like this? First that fucking asshole who thinks he my best friend and then there's that stupid lady...I can't believe how rude and insensitive people have gotten. GOD!_

Click Click

Shuichi continued to storm down the streets until he came to a raggedy looking motel.

"I need a room for the night."

"You're by yourself today I see." The man behind the counter said peering behind Shuichi expecting someone else to follow. Shu didn't pay any attention to him.

"How much?"

"A hundred a night."

Shu dug into his pocket and pulled out his money, he slammed a hundred-dollar bill onto the table.

"You never saw me...ok." Shu slid the keys the man placed on the counter and made his way up to the stairs.

_I'll leave here about eleven and if nothing happens at least I have a place to sleep for the night._

Now that Shu had a plan he had to put it into action. He decided to go to sleep so he can look good for his 'customers'.

Shuichi smirked when he heard the moan of satisfaction coming form his newest customer. Shu began to thrust faster and harder into the blonde.

"Ah...Oh God!..." She screamed at Shu's quicken pace. Shuichi took her to a place of ecstasy where all her wildest dreams were being fulfilled. Her eyes was shut tight as she let her hands run down his sweat glisten back. Her eyes were rolling and she couldn't take it anymore.

"Ahhhhhhh" she yelled as she climaxed.

Shu pulled out and laid in the bed next to her.

"How much do I owe you sweetie?" The blonde hair lady said in a southern accent.

"Three hundred."

The lady grabbed her purse and pulled out her wallet.

"Here sugar." She said while handing Shuichi the money.

"Miss this is to much. It was only three hundred." He said as he counted off seven.

"Sweetie you are well worth it."

Shu ran his hand through her hair and pulled her in for a final kiss. He step out of the bed and began to put his clothes on.

"How to meet you again." The words sweetly roll off her tongue.

Shu smirked to himself. "Sure."

He opened the door and left out. Shuichi began walking down the street towards the motel he was staying at.

_Same routine over and over again._

"This is so tiring but I get good money for it." He said running his finger through his hair talking to no one in particular. Suddenly an anxious feeling overcame him and he thought that someone was following him. Shu turned around to face this sudden cause of paranoia. Nobody was there. Shu let out a sigh of relief and continued walking.

Click Click Click

"Shower, Shower, Clean, Clean." Shu sang while cleaning himself off. He ran his finger through his hair to slick it back.

Should I do it now? Shu stood in the shower and pensively began to think about the situation that would dramatically affect him and his 'business'.

_Fuck it. It's now or never._

Shu peered out of the shower into the steam filled room in hopes he could spot what he was looking for quickly. He ducked back into the shower sand turned the water off. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it round his waist.

"Damn it, where the fuck is it!" He began frantically looking around for his package.

_Ok, stop, think, where did you leave it last. _

"This is him right?" The blonde hared man asked handing the pictures to Hiro.

_Shu I didn't want to go to such length but you gave me no other choice._   
"Yes, that's him."

The blonde looked at the picture and then at Hiro uncertain face.

"Are you sure about this?"

Hiro let out a deep breath. 

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Ok then, I need some more information first..."

Hiro looked up, "Sure" he said in a shaky voice.

"Does he have a pimp?"

Hiro looked up in confusion.

"He is a prostitute...right? Does he have a pimp? A person he has to report to every night?"

"I don't think so." Hiro said rubbing his chin.

"Ok" The blonde reached for his cigarettes. "You mind?"

"No go right ahead."

"So he doesn't have a pimp yet. That highly unusual but, highly convenient."

Hiro confusion grew deeper.

"Don't worry I'll take very good care of your friend." He said while walking towards the door.

"But wait..." It was to late the man was already out the door.

"Whoooo" Shu yelled while riding in the convertible of his costumer.

"You like that?" The guy asked while running his finger through Shuichi hair.  
"Interesting color...I like it."

"Really? You do?" Shu asked in awe while tugging at his bubble gum pink hair.

"Yeah it make you look...um...what's that word...exotic."

Shuichi held his head down.

"Exotic you say?"

"Yeah it's not something you see everyday. Hey are you ok?" The man asked after seeing Shuichi sadden expression.

"Yeah I'm fine." Shu said lazily lifting is arms into the air.

"Come on life is to short to spend it all sad like that. Trust me I know."

"Hummm?"

"Yeah. Look at me I'm 34 and divorced already my wife." The man cleared his throat "...excuse me my ex-wife said that I'm not the person she thought I was. Bullshit right. I know the real reason." 

Shu looked at the man waiting for him to finish but he didn't.

He parked his car in front of the Four-Season hotel.

"This is where we staying?" Shu questioned.

"Um hum." The man said wrapping his arm around Shu waist and snuggling closer to his neck.

"Umm Bubble Gum."

Click Click Click

Well, my little ones how was this? Review and tell me ! Remember I posted two chappies aren't you happy? And if your really nice you might get another one tomorrow or the day after. And also thanks to Clari-chan for beating over the head each morning to update AND THANKS IN SUPER ADVANCE TO VAMPIRICA FOR HER SUPER WONDERFUL IDEAS THAT WOULD BE USED IN A LATER CHAPPY. Now you two know a little information that many people would kill for but I trust that you won't tell any of my fans. Will you?

BUB BYE 4 NOW


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Everyone like I said there would be TWO new chappies that will be put up. Aren't you so happy with me? You're not! Ya'll are all so insensitive No more chappies for a month! No I'm just kidding anywayz this is my fav chappy so far because it answer so many things and it adds to the drama to the story evil laugh now on to what ya'll really want.

Disclaimer: Ya'll know that I don't own Gravi. 

"Ahhhh...that feels soooooo good."

"Yeah it does, doesn't it...a little to the left." The man said to the masseuse. "I figured this would be a good idea."

Shuichi closed his eyes and let the masseuse do his job.

"Hey don't fall asleep on me." The guy said grabbing Shuichi hand. 

"I'm sorry I can't help it...we did have a long night." 

The man brought Shu's hand up to his lips and kissed it gently. "Then sleep, my angel."

"Angel?" Shu closed his eyes and fought back the tears that were beginning to well up.  
He reminds me so much of him. Shu began to relax under the masseuse assault.

"Here, this is him now..." the blonde said handing the new set of pictures to Hiro."...he changed his hair color to pink...bubble gum pink to be exact. He entered that hotel..." He said pointing to the background of the picture. "...and hasn't been out since late last night."  
Hiro examined each picture. He slowly ran his fingers over his pink hair friend.

_Shuichi why?_

"I'll be on my way then."

"Wait a minute."

The blonde hair man turned around.

"Don't do anything to drastic Eiri-San. I don't want him to get hurt."

Eiri smirked as he reached the door. "There's nothing to worry about Nakano-San your friend is in very good hands."

"Wake up sleepy..." The blonde green-eyed man said while peering up at Shuichi.

Shu, who was feeling extremely relax, lazily opened his eyes. "Hey, want time is it?"

"Almost seven."

Shuichi shot up out of the bed. "Seven...oh no...My stuff...the room..."

**_My money_**

Shu frantically jumped out the bed and began putting his clothes on. "I'm so sorry."

He said hopping into his shorts one leg at a time. Shuichi began to head for the door. 

"Hey wait..." The man shouted running over to Shuichi. "Wait how much do I owe you?"

Shu walked back to close the space bet him and the man. He began to look deeply into the man green eyes and ran a finger along his cheek, he then let in run down to his neck and slowly kiss him. "Don't worry about it."

"No that won't due." The man reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet, he began to take out a couple of bills. He slowly walked over to Shuichi and wrapped his arm around his lithe waist. He shoved the money into Shu's back pocket, while kissing him on his lips working his way to his neck. Shu let a small moan escape from his mouth as the blonde continued his attack.

"No...stop " Shu said barely pushing the blonde away. "I'm sorry but I got to go." Shuichi kissed him lightly on the cheek and ran out the door.

"Bye Thoma."

"Shindou Shuichi, Age 18..." Yuki pulled his sunglasses above his head so he can get a better look at the picture. He turned his gazed up to the sky when he notices his pink haired suspect running down the street. Yuki put his car into gear and followed his prey.

"I got to hurry!" Shu said completely out of breath. He began to pick up his speed. With him going so fast his began to miss his steps and the inevitable happen. He fell.  
"Fucking shit...Damn it." Shu yelled while rubbing his ankle.

"That quite a mouth you got there." Yuki said pulling his Mercedes SLE up to the curb. "Where you're headed to in such a hurry?"

Shu looked up at the blonde haired man that was now looking down at him.

"Here" Yuki said offering a hand to the disoriented looking boy.

"Thanks" Shu said to the older man.

_Oh...his hand...it feels..._

"Can I offer you a ride somewhere?" Yuki asked cutting Shu's thoughts short.

"If you don't mind."

"Hey are you ok? You look really red." Shuichi touched his cheeks as Yuki looked at him lustfully (or so Shu thought).

"No. I'm just a little over heated from running..."

Yuki walked over to the passenger side of his car and open the door.  
"Get in; the air conditioner will cool you off." Shu walked over to the passenger side and steeped in. As soon as Yuki closed the door, Shuichi began to fan himself with his hand to try and stop himself from further blushing.

_Oh my God he is so hot._

"You're still feeling hot?" The AC is on high blast." Yuki said as he put his hand in front of the vent to make sure that it was on. "Are you sure you're ok? You do look really flush." Yuki brought his hand up to Shuichi face. He slowly placed it on his forehead and let it slowly linger to his cheek.

" What your name, if you don't mind me asking?" Yuki said making direct eye contact with the younger boy.

Shuichi was so memorized that this beautiful man was touching him. Why am I so infatuated by this guy?

"Hello? Are you going to tell me or not?" Shuichi moved his misty looking violet eyes to meet the blonde's gazed.

"What?"

"Your name?"

"Shuichi Shindou"

"So Shuichi, where would it be...or maybe I should take you to the hospital." Yuki took his hand off of Shuichi and placed it on the steering wheel.

_No!_ Shuichi mind screamed.

"Ok hospital it is then."

Shuichi came back to reality. "No take me to the Sunshine Motel."

"Oh you speak?"

"Please take me there as fast as you can."

Yuki arched his eyebrow." As fast as I can?" An evil smirk came to Yuki's face. "Buckle up." Yuki said hastily pulling off.

Shuichi jumped out of the car as soon as it was stopped.

"Oh my fucking God. I know I said as fast as you can but I didn't think that meant you was going to try and fucking kill us."

Yuki stared at the hyperactive boy who was still ranting and yelling. He stepped out of the car and looked at Shuichi. Slowly he began to close the distance between him and the pink haired boy. He reached out and ran his fingers through Shu hair.

"You're alive, aren't you?" Shuichi began to melt under Yuki's touch.

"Yeah, I guess so." He began to gaze into Yuki's golden eyes.

"Ummm...What's your name?" Shu asked like a little schoolgirl.

Yuki looked down to the young pink haired boy, who was blushing a bright red, and gave him a little smirk. He leaned in close and whispered into his ear..."Yuki Eiri"

His voice was cool and hot at the same time. It sent chills down Shu's spine and caused him to shudder.

Yuki turned around and headed back to his car.

"No wait!"

Yuki looked at the boy as he was about to step foot in his car.

"Yes?"

Shuichi didn't know why he stopped the older man and couldn't think of anything to use as an excuse.

"Thank you." Shu said after his quick thinking.

Shu ran into the motel and started to take off his clothes.

_Better see what was tonight income._

Shu dug into his back pocket and pulled out the money he made from Tohma.

As he began to count he notice he was way past a thousand.

_I can't believe this two thousand from one job!_

"Ok...Ok...calm down...think three thousand eight hundred dollars...Oh Holy Shit."   
Heavy knocking on the door cut off Shu's rant.

"You said you needed a couple of minutes to get your things and that it." The man said sternly through the door.

Shuichi gather all his things and sharply open the door.

"Thank you for letting me get my things." Shu said with slight anger in his voice.

"How much will it be this time Mr. Shindou?" 

"Three thousand."

The lady stared wide-eyed at Shuichi as he handed the money to her in cash.

"Ok Mr. Shindou is that all?"

"Yes."

"Would you like to know your final balance Mr. Shindou?"

"No it's ok!"

"Thank You Mr. Shindou." Shuichi began to take his leave from the bank.

"Ouch watch where the fuck your going?"

"I wasn't the one who was running, idiot." Shuichi's body stiffen at the sound of that familiar voice.

Shuichi stared up at the rusty haired teenager.

"Shit…Hiro." He said as he stood up and rubbed his ass. "You hurt me."

Hiro looked at his now pinked haired friend and couldn't help but smile. He was happy to see his friend standing with no bruises, looking very clean and very much alive. Hiro placed his hands on Shuichi's shoulders and let out a heavy sigh.

"Shu I've been looking for you."

Shuichi evilly glared at Hiro. "What kind of friend locks their so called best friend in a fucking room."

Hiro was caught off guard by Shu statement. "Well…um…er…"

"Exactly."

"But Shu…"

"But NOTHING!"

Ok guys that it for now I know this totally sucks but I super sorry. I lost my notebook with this chappie in it and now I setting in my free trying to make it up. When I find the notebook I will change it later. cries I hope this will due. Next chappie is full with lots of conflicting emotion so stay tune!


	5. Chapter 5

Whooooo hey hey did yall miss me! NO! Then no update for you. Hahaha No I just kidding. To be truthful I've been dying to write or type which ever way you think of it for the super longest. I still don't have a computer so don't expect update to be frequently…sigh…so on to my story!

Nightlife Chapter 5

_That fucking Hiro I can't stand him. And he has the audacity to call himself my best friend._

Shu continue to walk down the street and really began to think. Why the hell does Hiro care so fucking much about his life…sure he was there at first but when things became to over whelming for Shu…Hiro was nowhere in sight.

Shuichi let out a heavy sigh and try to calm himself; this isn't the time to dwell in the past. What he needs to do it find out where he is going to do tonight. Sure Thoma gave him a lot of money and that helps him move more closer to his goal, but it still wasn't enough.

Click Click Click

Shu stopped in his tracks and turned around. He swore he heard something, like a clicking sound. He looked around and tries to match the noise to an object. When he saw that there was nothing around him, he decided to return to his thoughts.

XxX 

"Shit that was close."

Yuki let out a deep breath. Once Shuichi spun around he thought for sure that he was

caught. He reached into his pocket in search of his cigarettes.

"This is becoming to much for me."

He lit up his cigarettes and took a long drag.

"Maybe I should run into him again."

XxX 

Shuichi had finally decided what he was going to do, he was going to "work" tonight and

his goal was to get at least eight customers or one really good paying one like Thoma.

After making such a curcial decision he went to the local mall and started look for a new

outfit to wear for tonight. It has to be provocative and sexy, but not to flashy so he won't

get picked up by the police. He began to browse around and look at certain clothing item. As he past this store he saw the most amazing shirt that he just has to have. When he walked into the store he notices the workers staring at him.

"Excuse me miss, that shirt right there…" Shu pointed. "…how much is it!"

"May I ask who is it for?"

Shu look at her. What the hell is wrong with her, who the hell does she think is for!

"It's for me."

"Sir you are aware that this is a lady clothing store."

"So?"

"And that this is a shirt for a lady?"

_Is this bitch retarded!_

"Yes I do."

"Ok Sir. That shirt is $23.98." The saleslady said uneasy.

Shuichi glared at her and said, "I'll take it."

The lady looked at him wide-eyed. "You'll take it?"

"That is what I said, didn't I?"

"Sir are…"

"Listen _miss_, just ring my up the damn shirt and let me be on my way. I do have other things to do."

"But Sir…"

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! Are you retarted or something? How hard is it to just scan the shirt and let me pay for it."

The lady jumped at Shu's sudden reaction.

"And if you say _Sir _one more fucking time. I swear…"

The lady took the shirt off of the rack and rung it up. She placed it in a bag and handed it to Shuichi. He then place $24.00 on the counter and told her to keep the change.

_People are getting more retarded with each day that past. _

Shuichi was on the third floor of the mall and was looking over the railing. He let out a heavy sigh. He looked at everyone and began to wonder what the world is coming to. Everything to him was just a big let down.

"You know you could jump if you want to."

That voice sent chill down Shu spine he knew exactly who it was.

"If I jump that would just be taking the easy way out."

"Are you ok?

"Mr. Yuki…I am fine."

"How did you know it was me?"

"Your voice."

"You remembered my voice. I'm very flaterted."

"Yeah…well I have to go"

"So soon. Why don't you stay here a while and keep me company."

"My time cost money. So if your not willing to pay then I have to go."

Yuki move closer to the younger boy until he was hovering over his back. He wrap his arms around Shu's waiste and wispered "Please."

Shuichi swore that his heart stopped in his chest. That seductive voice so close to his ear caused him to collaspe in Yuki's arms.

Yuki pulled the boy right up against his body. "Stay with me."

**xXx**

Ok that it yes yes I know that it very short and probably a dozen to a million spelling but I will Updat as soon as I finsish my Physic project. Promise and plus my other stories are super long so I have to start typing those ;; So Until next time.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone here the next chappie…plz review…

Chapter 6

Yuki turned the boy around and looked into his eyes. This boy he looked so innocent you would never believe that he was living such a life. He pushed Shuichi's bangs away from his forehead and let his hand linger on his face.

Shuichi melted. This was far too good to be true. This handsome, godly man was touching him. He felt dizzy and hot. He couldn't catch his breath. He hadn't felt like this since…

"Are you ok?" Yuki asked looking deep into Shuichi eyes.

"I'm sorry but I have to go." Shuichi pulled away and ran to the nearest exit. As soon as he was outside he stopped and tried to catch his breath. He touched the spot where Yuki hand was.

_His hands were so hot. This hasn't happen to me since I was with Matsue._

Shu eyes began to fill with tears.

_I miss you so much._

Shuichi slowly walked down the streets in search of a motel to stay in for the day. He had to calm down and regain his composure. Once he found a semi-good motel that was really cheap he got a room and decided to get some rest for the day.

As soon as he reached his room he set out his newly purchased shirt and a pair of short shorts that show off his ass very well and a pair of knee high lace up boots. He let out a heavy sigh and went back into his bag. He pulled out an old slightly bended picture and stared at it. It was a photo of him and a dark hair man. The man had his arms wrapped around Shuichi and was snuggled really close to him. Shu had a big smile on his face and look like he didn't have a care in the world.

Drops were hitting the photo and Shu quickly wiped them away.

_I'm going to ruin it._

He rubbed his eyes and put the picture back.

_Matsue I miss you so much. _And with that he broke down crying

**xXx**

Yuki lit up a cigarette and stared into dark brown eyes.

"I need all the information you can give me on my little Shuichi."

Hiro chocked on his soda.

"Why? I thought you were the no questions type person and what's this about your little Shuichi? You didn't screw him right!"

When he didn't receive any answer he looked Yuki directly in his eyes.

"Right!" he said just below a yell.

"What if I did?" Yuki had an evil smirk on his face.

Hiro got up and was preparing to leave.

"Hey Hey don't worry I didn't screw you little friend. But I still need to know about his past, I need an efficient way to approach him. Every time I see him, he's always running away from me."

"Well I'm sorry I can't give you that information. When I came to you I was under the impression that you'd take on any case no question ask no background check needed. Shuichi's past is something I don't want brought back up so leave it alone! Clear!"

Hiro looked directly into the blonde eyes conveying his seriousness.

"Sure." Yuki snubbed out his cigarette and left out the diner.

_All the more fun for me._

**XxX**

Shuichi finished tying his shoelaces and took one final look at himself.

"Oh my I really do look like a girl. I should cut my hair." Shu ran his hand through his hair and sighed. He grabbed a rubber band and pulled his hair back into a ponytail.

"Time to work."

Shuichi walked out of his motel knowing exactly where he wanted to go. All the high paying customers were in the business district and they should be getting off work by the time he will arrive there. Why not go help them relieve some "stress".

Shuichi reached the front door and notices that his shoelace came untied.

"Shit… if these didn't go so well with my outfit, I wouldn't wear them." He bent down to tie his shoe. The motel owner, who stood behind the counter, looked at Shu nice shaped ass and hungrily licked his lips. He let out a grunt and called Shuichi over to him.

"What can I get for 30 bucks?"

"Huh?" Shuichi asked actually confused.

"I wan to rent you out…so what can I get for 30 bucks"

_Shit this is going to throw me off schedule._

"For 30 I can give you a hand job."

"How much for a blow job?"

"60 and for both 145."

"Why so much?"

"Because it takes time for a man to get hard after they climax the first time."

He nodded. "Ok I want a blow job.

Damn "Ok but I take my payment upfront."   
The man reached into his pocket and pulled out his money. Shuichi made his way around the counter and slowly with a seductive smile approached the man.   
"I never done this before." He confessed.   
Shuichi kidded him slowly and licked at his lips. "Don't worry, your in very good hands. I will make you experience highly pleasurable."   
**xXx** "Listen you're the one who wanted this divorce…" 

"But it was just a threat… I didn't mean for you to take it seriously. Tohma I love you please don't do this."

"Mika you don't love me you only love my money."

"No Tohma… I do love you, I really do please don't…don't leave me."

Tohma had the divorce paper in front of him. He took out his pen and read them over.

"I'm sorry Mika but I don't have those feeling towards you anymore. There's someone new in my life and before I can move on I must get rid of you."

"Tohma you wouldn't"

"I'm sorry." With that his signed the paper and hung up the phone.

_Bitch. H_e ran a frustrated finger through his hair.

"Now to find my pink hair angel."

XxX

Shuichi pulled his hair back into a ponytail.

_Stupid fool, messed up my hair. Now to find a real paying costumer."_

He walked down to the next corner and was stopped midstep by a husky looking man.

"How would you like to come with me?"

"What do you want?"

The man wrapped his arm around Shu's little waist.

"I give you $500 and you do whatever I say."

"For me to do whatever you want it will at least cost $2000."

He ran his hand down Shu's leg and right back up grabbing his ass.

"Ok, yeah you're worth it…but you better be good."

"Trust me he the best." Shuichi quickly turned around and was met with a pair of green eyes.

"I'm sorry but I'm taking him from you." He walked over to Shuichi and took his index finger and lifted the boy's head and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Come with me."

Shuichi look deep into his eyes. "Of course."

"Hey Hey this was mine first go and find your own toy for the night."

The man grabbed at Shuichi and pulled him closer towards him.

"Oww stop it. You're hurting me." However, the man continued.

"Shit get the fuck off of me."

The green-eyed man snapped his fingers and a bodyguard came and punched the daylights out of the husky man.

"Are you ok?" he asked rushing over to Shu.

"Yes Tohma, I'm fine." Tohma wrapped his arms around Shu and made a silent promise to himself. As long as he's is alive he'll make sure that this boy will never get hurt again.

"Come on my man will take care of this fool." Shuichi tighten his grip on Tohma. For that instant he felt so safe and enjoyed the warmth that he offered.

"Let's go. My limo is right over here."

"Limo?"

"Yes…you know I thought you were a girl. If it wasn't for you pink hair, I wouldn't recognizing you."

"You were looking for me?"

Tohma bit his lip.

_Oh no I hope he's not like the freak stalker type._

Shuichi stepped into the lime and tried to act calm. This was the first time he's been in a limo and he was so impressed.

"Having fun?"

Shu looked at Tohma and just smiled.

"Good to know." He patted the spot next to him. "Here come sit next to me."

Shu moved closer to Tohma and blushed.

"Your so cute." He leaned against Shu shoulder. "…so cute."

Shuichi sat there not knowing what to do. He reached for Tohma hand, "You never answered my questions." He gently squeezed his hand when he didn't receive a response. Then he noticed that the other man was sleeping.

_He must be tired from work._

Shuichi worked his arm under Tohma and grabbed him be his waist pulling him closer to his body trying to make him more comfortable.

"Tohma you remind me of something that needs to stay in the past."

Shuichi took in a deep breath trying his hardest to keep his tears from falling.

"Mr. Seguchi, we arrived at your destination." Shuichi woke Tohma up. "Your driver said we're here."

Tohma looked up to Shu and closed his eyes again. "No… I'm not ready to move. You're to comfortable."

"But do you want to stay in the car all night?" He kissed the top of Tohma head. "Come on let's go."

Shuichi pulled Tohma out of the car and gasp. He was in front of the newel built four season hotel.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing…nothing. I'm just shocked, amazed, impressed. This is just so so…" Tohma just smiled. "Come on wait until you see my room." He led Shuichi into the hotel and waited for the elevator. He began to inch closer and closer to Shu and went to drape his arm over his shoulder.

Ding

"Ohh wow the elevator is huge." Shuichi stepped in and Tohma fell to the floor.

"Oh my God are you ok?"

"Yes, I must be tried from today's activities." Shu helped him to his feet. Tohma then leaned against him.

"Tohma if you're so tired, how are we going to have fun tonight?"

"Press 25 please." Shuichi complied then encased Tohma in his arms.

"You have a funny way of avoiding my questions."

"Well that because all the questions you asked you already know the answer to." Before Shuichi could respond Tohma kissed him slowly probing his mouth with his tongue.

Shuichi pulled his right up against his body and ran his hand up and down his back. Tohma stopped and pulled Shuichi off the elevator.

"Welcome to my place."

"The elevator takes us directly to your room."

"Yes, I own the whole floor…penthouse. Make yourself at home."

Shuichi slowly walked around and took in his surroundings.

_This place is big you could get lost. _Shu found a study, two bedrooms, a kitchen and a music room. He went into the room and sat in front of the piano. He brought his hands to the keys and played a song he remembered. He let the music take him over. This song brought back so many happy memories. He couldn't help but smile. He closed his eyes and let his memories full his mind. Tohma stood there and watch while his angel play. His heart melted and he fell in love with Shuichi all over again. He wanted to go in there and take Shu right there on the piano. But he didn't want to rush things, he wanted Shuichi to want him, to want to be with him…and not just for the night, he didn't want to me just another fuck. He wanted to be more than that…so much more.

He silently took a seat next to Shuichi and began to play with him. Shu jumped and immediately stopped playing.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have barge in like this. I'm out of place."

Tohma never stopped playing. He just smiled and said "play." Shu placed his hands back on the keys and played with Tohma. Once again he let the music take him back to happier times. When he was free and in love. Tohma stopped and looked at Shuichi he could see the happiness all over his face, he wanted to know what he was thinking about, what was causing his so much pleasure.

"Shuichi what are you thinking about?"

"Huh?" Shu still had his eyes closed and continued to play.

Tohma took Shuichi hands I his own and kissed them.

"I asked you what were you thinking about?"

Shuichi sigh. This was his reality he was a prostitute here to sleep with this man.

"Nothing important." Shuichi moved closer until he was right in front of Tohma. He began to kiss him slowly. Tohma hesitantly pulled away from him and looked right into his purple eyes.

"Is there something wrong?" Shu was getting freaked out, why was Tohma staring at him like this. Tohma gathered Shuichi into a hug.

_Shuichi, I love you. I want to be with you, there for you. I want you to open up to me, share everything with me your goods and bads, highs and lows._

"Tohma…what wrong? Are you ok?"

"Don't get frantic I'm fine, it's just…I just want to hold you."

Shuichi relaxed and allowed the man to just hold him. Tohma tried to snuggle even closer into his body and took in the boys scent. This is what he wanted. This boy. This was to be his other half. Tears began to come to his eyes. He would never let Shuichi go.

"Come on Shuichi let's go to bed." He let Tohma led him into one of the many bedrooms.

"Do you want to change into something more comfortable?" He offered Shuichi a big nightshirt and he accepted it with a smile. He sat at the edge of the bed and began to take off his boots. He stretched his legs out and ran his hand up and down them. Tohma turned around, took a deep breath and tried to regain his composure.

As soon as he did that he was draped in Shuichi arms and being kissed on his neck.

"Let's make you more comfortable." Shu started unbuttoning his shirt and allowed his hands to roam all over Tohma's chest. Tohma moaned and Shuichi continued his assault. He slowly made his way further and further down until he found his goal. Tohma let out an extremely loud moan when his shaft was roughly stroked. He was getting harder and harder with each second that past. The pleasure he was receiving overwhelm his mind. He stopped Shuichi before he reached his climax.

"No, this isn't what I want to do. Shuichi please don't be angry at me but, I don't want to have sex with you."

"Then why am I here?"

Tohma finish taking his clothes off and change in to a nightshirt himself. He then took Shuichi and threw him onto the king-size bed. He started to crawl towards him and hover over him. He looked into Shu eyes and kissed him on his forehead then on the tip of his nose then on both cheeks. He wanted to convey his love and tenderness that he held towards the boy without letting him know directly. He then kisses him on the lips slowly sensually sucked on his bottom lip.

"Shuichi I don't want to have sex with you…I want…I want to make love to you."

**XxX**

So sorry about the spacing problem I don't know what happen with the pc…I think it because I typed this up on so many different pc. Anywayz people want to know where I got this idea for this story…well it from my imagination and a little of true life. I'll go into that next chappie and super thanks to all those who review next chappie I'll do individual thanks.

Bub-by for now.


	7. Chapter 7

I was kinda disappointed about the amount of reviews I got for last chapter…yeah so for that I gonna try super super hard to do super super good so that I can get more reviews! Anywayz the idea for the story…I had found this pic on the internet that had Shuichi dressed up like a whore and then I thought great idea for a story…and then I went to my cousin who is an ex-prostitute (I think) and had her give me some insight on what the life of a prostitute really is like. So there you have it.

Now for some more drabble: I've finally found the site that has the continuation of Gravitation (well my friend found it…but not the point) and that made me super happy then I found this really cute pic of Shu-Chan and Yuki and that made me happy and what else…oh yeah as for my other story (unwanted attraction(s)) I going to post it up as soon as I find some free time to actually type it up but that means that I have to put this story on hold so I going to leave it up to the people that actually read my stories. So what do yall want? Review and let me know now on to my story.

Chapter 7:

Shuichi woke up feeling extremely guilty. Last night was the most heart aching experience he went through in a long time.

Flashback:

_Shuichi I don't want to have sex with you I want…I want to make love to you._

_Shuichi stared at the other man with shocked eyes. His heart rate increased._

"_You what?" he mumbled out._

_Tohma laid his head against Shu's chest and notices his fast heartbeat and instantly regretted what he just said. He didn't mean to scare him; he just got caught up in the moment._

"_Shuichi I'm sorry. I didn't want to frighten you but I did mean what I said. I want to make love to you…I want it to mean something. I don't want to be just another client. I want to be there for you always." He hurried pulled off of Shuichi. _

"_I can take care of you, give you whatever you want. I just want…" he bit his bottom lip. It was now or never. Shu sat up and look at Tohma._

_Tohma placed his hands on either side of Shu's face and gently kissed him on his lips._

"_Shuichi I lo…"_

_**Please no! Don't say that**_

_Shu put his hand in front of Tohma mouth. He shook his head from side to side with a very fearful look on his face. He jumped off the bed and ran into the adjacent bedroom and locked himself in._

_Tohma heart sank. It wasn't because Shuichi ran away from him it was because he hurt the boy. It looked like he caused him so much pain._

_He went next to the door and sat against it. He could hear Shuichi crying. He wanted nothing more than to take him in his arms and let him cry out all of his troubles on his shoulders._

"_I'm sorry Shuichi."_

End Flashback

Shu rubbed at the temple of his forehead, the headache he had was killing him. He just had to get out of there. He knocked on the adjacent bedroom door before he entered. He was relieved that Tohma wasn't there. He walked around the room looking for his clothes.

**Where are they?**

A man entered the room and saw Shuichi crawling around on the floor. He cleared his throat to grab the boy's attention. Shuichi turned around flipping his hair. He saw a very tall blonde hair man. He was not Japanese because his eyes were crystal blue. Tohma was right you could not tell if Shu was a boy or a girl.

"Umm…Tohma thought you might be more comfortable in these." He handed Shu a pair of jeans and a shirt.

"There a bathroom right there…He said everything you'll need should be in there. Just give me a call when you're finished."

Shuichi stood there bewildered who was that? He headed to the bathroom and saw a note that was addressed to him.

**Shuichi I'm so sorry about last night. I didn't mean to scare you like that. I really want to talk to you so please don't leave. I found a key to a motel room in your pocket so I had one of my men go there and collect your things, there in the living room. If you need anything…anything at all just tell K-san and he'll get it for you.**

**K-san who the hell is that?**

Shu put his hand back against his forehead. This headache was going to last all day. He turned on the water and stepped into the bath. He needed to relax and mellow out and a nice hot bath would do the trick. He laid there and let the water relax him. Then he notices that there was a switch next to him.

**What does this do?**

He clicked the switch and jets pulsated the water.

**Oh…My…God **the jets hit spots Shu never thought he had.

XxX

Yuki lit up another cigarette. He hadn't seen Shuichi since he decided to report into the red headed useless fuck. He even went to the motel that he saw him go to only to find out that a tall blonde hair man came, collected his possessions and checked him out.

Yuki began to piece together what information he had. Maybe this was the blonde hair man he was with the other day.

**Damn kid, where the hell are you?**

XxX

"Hey in there, are you ok, it's been 45 minutes."

"I have a headache and I feel kind of sick."

"Mind is I come in?"

"Sure"

The man came in and went strait to the medicine cabinet. He pulled out a bottle of aspirin then headed over to the tub and turned off the jets.

"Hey!"

"Here take this for your headache and you should stop feeling sick pretty soon."

"K-san?"

"Yes?"

"Just want to make sure that was you name. So K, you're supposed to do what ever I ask."

"No"

"No? But I thought…"

"You thought wrong. True, I will do what you ask me if it's reasonable. So don't have me jump up and down and run around just for your amusement."

"I wouldn't do that! What do you think I am a child?"

K grabbed him by his chin and took a thorough look of his face.

"In fact, yes you do, very much so."

Shuichi pulled away and lay back in the tub.

"Can I ask you a question? Why does 'Tohma have me babysitting you?"

"I don't know. How about I leave."

"And lose my job I don't think so."

"Well, could you please leave so I can get dressed."

K headed out the bathroom and closed the door. He walked into the living room, grabbed the phone and dialed Tohma; it was time to get some answers.

"Hello Tohma…"

"K…what wrong? Did something happen to Shuichi?"

"What the hell is wrong with you? Who is this boy? What is he to you?"

"So Shuichi is fine. K don't scare me like that!"

"Scare you. All I did was call! Answer my questions! Why am I on babysitting duty?"

"K you are my most trustworthy man. I'll just placed my life in your hands."

"That doesn't answer anything."

"I'll explain it all later. Just take care of him."

Shuichi walked into the living room and took a seat next to K. He put his hair into a ponytail and sighed. How the hell did he get stuck in this situation?

"Are you hungry?" K was getting really annoyed and his conversation with Tohma didn't help the situation either.

"Kind of…I guess."

"What do you want?"

"Ohh Pizza, Pizza can we have Pizza." Shu crawled towards K. He had his hands on his lap and his face was right in front of K's.

"Please."

K was memorized by this boy, his eyes held something in them. They made you just want to. He placed his hand on the boy chin.

**Wow **

"Ok you could have pizza just give me my space. You see, not only do you look like a child you act like one too."

"Sorry for being enthusiastic." Shu said sarcastically.

"There a difference between enthusiastic and childish."

Shu sighed and took his seat again. This was going to be a long day.

XxX

Tohma sighed what was he going to say to Shuichi tonight. How was he going to explain his feeling towards him without scaring him again? Tohma stopped. Why was Shuichi scared in the first place? He didn't do anything that would harm him; he only wanted to tell him how he truly felt. Come to think of it Shuichi stopped him when he was about to tell him that he loved him. Maybe something happened to him that made him fearful of being loved. That when he came up with this brilliant idea.

"Hello, yes this is Tohma Seguchi. I'm in need of your assistance. I want you to give me all the information you can find on a certain young man named Shuichi."

"Shuichi what?" A rough voice projected through the phone.

Tohma blinked. He didn't even know his last name. "Hold on a second."

He called his penthouse suite and was greeted with a laughing K.

"What's so funny K-san?"

"Nothing, Nothing…so what's up?" Tohma felt a wave of anger wash over him.

"Let me talk to Shuichi!"

"Hey Shuichi, Tohma wants you."

"Hello" Shu voice came through the phone and Tohma anger seem to increase.

"Are you panting! Why are you panting? What have you've been doing?"

"Tohma calmed down. Me and K was playing hide and seek and tag. Your house is so big, so many hiding places and a lot of room to run." Tohma felt relieved.

"Sorry about that but Shuichi I did want to ask you something. What is your last name?"

"Shuichi you're it!" K yelled in the background

"No I'm not. It's Shindou. Tohma I got to go."

Tohma returned to his first call. "His name is Shuichi Shindou. I need every single ounce of information you can find. Can you give it to me by this evening?"

"Yeah sure."

Tohma smiled everything is falling into place. Tonight will be perfect.

XxX

Shuichi plopped down on the couch trying to catch his breath.

"You're more of a kid then I am!"

"Shut up, but this was…fun."

"See told you so."

K sat next to Shu and ran his hand through the boy's hair.

"You ever thought about cutting it, because it is really making you look like a girl."

Shu racked his hair. "Yeah, I thought about it but, I never got around to doing it. I'm really considering not to. I like my hair long like this."

"Why pink?"

"Personal reasons."

K nodded and continue running his fingers through the boy's hair.

"I think I know why Tohma had me baby sit."

"Why?"

"He always telling me that I need to loosing up, that I take my job to seriously and that I need to open up to people more. But I am open. I tell Tohma everything about me. If you ask me he's the one that need to warm up. He's so cold hearted…actually I never seen him so happy. You give off this positive aura, you must bring a lot of happiness to the people you meet."

**In more ways then one. **Shu thought.

"Yeah I live to make people happy."

"Then you are exactly what Tohma needs. Speaking of him…where is he? He said that he'll be here for dinner and its 15 after 8." K grabbed the phone and dialed Tohma number once again.

"Hello Tohma, where are you? You said that you'd be here for dinner its already past eight."

"I'm sorry K-san but something really important came up. Can you stay with Shuichi a little while longer?"

K looked down as a sleeping Shuichi. "Sure it would be my pleasure."

xXx

"So tell me what you've found out."

"Shuichi Shindou age 18. Have an older sister, mother decease and a father. Moved out at the age of 14. Lived with a boy named Kinimo Matsue, 15."

"Why did he move out?"

"Let's just say that his father didn't approve of his life style."

Tohma nodded. He knew haw disgraceful it was for a father to have a son in a homosexual relationship.

"His mother still kept in touched with him though. Gave his money, brought his clothes and food made sure that he was safe and taken care of. His father extremely disapproved of this, so out of concern, Matsue had Mrs. Shindou stop. He promised her that he will take good care of her son and she will have nothing to worry about. That same day she was killed in a car accident. One of my sources said that the father hires a hit man to take her out, but that's not certain. Shuichi wasn't allowed to attend the funeral under his father request. Well his boyfriend was there for him and took care of him just like he promised."

"Wait Kinimo…I've heard that name somewhere before."

"Yes he's the third son of the yukuza boss, not that important really. His father made it a priority that no one knows that he was his son, he was illegitimate. So he lived a pretty normal life. After his mother death Matsue and Hiro-who is a childhood friend became the people he relied on but after a while Hiro stopped coming around…I still don't know the reason for that and soon after that Matsue was gunned down. The south side boss had him killed off so that there was no one to take over."

"What about the other two sons?"

"One was shot and sent into hiding. The other went to America."

**That still doesn't tell me what I need to know.**

"Is there anything else?"

"Well yes… he tried going back home after the accident and of course wasn't welcomed. For about three months he disappeared and then lived with his friend Hiro for about two weeks. After that he left his friends house and started…how do I say this…"

"He became a prostitute."

"Yeah…that all I've got under such short notice. If you want I can have more for you tomorrow."

"Yes…please. Thank you and as for your payment." Tohma handed that man a check.

"See you tomorrow."

xXx

Shuichi sat up and stretch out his back.

"Had a good nap?"

"Yeah you're very comfortable."

K smiled. "You're like a cat, crawling all over me."

"If you can excuse me, I need to go get some air." Shuichi grabbed something from out of his bag and headed for the balcony.

He looked out across the skyline and enjoyed the view.

**It been so long since I've had one of these.**

Shu lit up a cigarette and took a long drag.

**Uhhh I really needed that.**

He blew away the smoke and sighed. He remembered the day he started smoking. It was the same day he tried to go back home.

Flashback

_It was raining really hard and he stopped at a connivent store to dry off some. When he entered he noticed the clocked upon the wall._

"_Excuse me, can I get a pack of cigarettes."_

"_I need to see an I.D."_

_Shu handed the man his I.D. and smiled a little._

"_What kind do you want?"_

"_Umm…give me that one in the pink pack."_

_He handed Shuich the cigarettes and a book a matches. He took one a lit it up before he took his first pull he let out a weak "Happy birthday to me". He inhaled deeply coughing as his body took in a rush of nicotine._

"_Hey not to hard on your first try just relax."_

End of Flashback

"Just relax." Shuichi sucked his teeth and let the cigarette fall from his hand.

"You look very mature there."

"Really, you think so?" Shu turned to fully view K.

"You do know that smoking is really bad for you."

Shuichi licked his lips and brought his focus back on the skyline. K took a spot next to him. "Nice view."

"Yeah you could see the whole city." Little did Shuichi know that K wasn't looking at the city but at him. Shuichi licked his lips again and k fought the urge to kiss the boy.

"Are you ok?" Shuichi asked wondering about the dazed look on K's face.

"Yeah I'm fine I was just waiting for the perfect time to do this." K placed his hand on Shu's arm then ran inside. He yelled "You're it." Soon Shuichi was in full pursuit of K.

xXx

Tohma loosing up his tie and unbutton the top button of his shirt. He couldn't believe all the things that has happen to Shuichi in his life and he was only eighteen. He stepped off the elevator and immediately ran into K.

"I'm sorry K and please forgive me for keeping you so late." K placed his hand over Tohma mouth.

"Shhhh. I'm looking for Shuichi. He's somewhere in here." Tohma placed his hand on K's shoulder. He began to walk around his house to search every room. He came to his bedroom and notices a big lump under his covers. He slowly walked towards it and pulled them back.

"That's not a very good hiding place." Tohma smiled. "So how was your day?"

"It was fun. What happen to K?"

"He's by the elevator."

"Oh, I want to say bye before he leaves." Shuichi ran towards the elevator where he saw K just standing there.

"I can't believe you were just going to leave…without even saying goodbye.

"But I wasn't…"

"I mean after all the time we spent together…I even…I even shared my food with you I can't believe that you were just going to leave like that." Shu turned away pretending to cry.

K laughed, "You're such a dramatic kid. You know I wouldn't leave without saying goodbye."

Shuichi busted out in a fit of laughter he ran towards K and jumped up, flinging his arms around the older blonde. "Today was so much fun. I haven't played liked that since I was little." K said

"Me too. See I told you, you ARE more of a kid then me."

K let the boy down and ruffled his hair. "Hope we play again really soon. Bye Shuichi."

"Bye-Bye K"

K stepped onto the elevator and waved a final goodbye. When the door closed he sighed and ran a frustrated hand through his hair. He didn't want to let Shuichi go and he didn't understand why, all he knew was that when Shuichi was in his arms it felt unbelievably right. He wrapped his arms around himself and enjoyed the memory Shu just gave him.

xXx

Tohma wrapped his arms around Shuichi slowly bringing him back to reality. Playtime was over; it was fun while it lasted. Shuichi leaned against Tohma giving in to the embrace. He turned around in Tohma's arms and began to kiss him on his lips. Tohma reluctantly stopped him.

"Shuichi, aren't you hungry?"

"Yeah…for you." He attacked Tohma once again, licking at his lips and planting butterfly kisses on his neck. Tohma stopped Shuichi once again.

"Talk to me."

"What?"

"Talk to me Shuichi." Tohma eyes pleaded with him, hoping that Shu understood what he was saying.

"Tohma what's wrong? Did something happen today?"

"Talk to me about you! I want to know everything about you. Every single little detail."

Shuichi rolled his eyes. He was getting tired of this. He grabbed Tohma by his chin. "It's time to bring you back to reality." Shuichi stared directly into Tohma's eyes.

"I am a prostitute, you picked up off the street, to bring you pleasure, ecstasy, to fuck you. You are paying me to be your sex toy a fuck buddy. You don't need to know about me to fuck me in face you don't even need to know my name."

"But Shuichi I…"

"You love me right. That's what you wanted to tell me last night, you love me so much that you will do anything for me, treat me like I need…no…deserve to be treated. That there are so many things you could do for me. That you could change my life for the better, I wouldn't have to sell myself. Yeah sure I've heard it all before."

"But Shuichi I…"

"But you could really do all those things. That these aren't going to be unfulfilled promises, empty hopes. Like I've said I've heard all of this shit before. You want to know more about me. Ok, Fine. Only one person in my life loves me more than the worlds itself…more than his own life. He would've done anything I asked, no matter how serious or silly it was and you know what Tohma, no matter how hard you try, no matter how much effort you put into it , you will never in your life come even close to the love he had for me."

Shu was on the brink of tears. He hadn't talked about his past…ever. Tohma reached out, to offer some sort of comfort.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Shuichi yelled but Tohma persisted.

"Stop it. STOP IT. Get away from me." He pushed Tohma away and ran towards the elevator. He couldn't take this anymore. As soon as the elevator came he got on and rode all the way down. He suppressed his cries and best he could, he didn't want to deal with this, and it hurts him too much. He ran out of the hotel and bumped into a dark hair man,

"Pink hair!" Shuichi quickly turned around and was attacked by a wet cloth.

"Muuki!"

Ok this is where it ends. Sorry it took so long to update but look you got a really long chapter. Please review and tell me if you like it (feedback keeps me going) this is my fav chappie so far and I wanted to know if you notice that I change my writing style up a bit it you don't like it tell me now so I can change it (even though the results won't be seen until chapter 10) Also tell me if you want me to update this story or unwanted attraction I leave it all up to you.

Thanks for reading

and

Well review

Ja-ne


End file.
